dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse. Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Archive One Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing two 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. Oh, and I love shipping characters. ... Is they the aurors? Also Kate's model plays this psycho beotch ****er child XD 00:09, July 24, 2015 (UTC) : WTF is a VALKYRIE-DARQUESSE COMPLEX? : Jayjay00:28, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::: Umm yes...but if an unforgiveable is used the aurors are autatically summoned. ~Jayjay Nope. Just don't forget to let an auror person know a curse has been used 01:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks and Curiousities Thanks for the roleplay! It was really fun. Okay so. Reynie at Hogwarts is definitely is going to be interesting. How is he going to get the Wolfsbane potion? Anyways, thanks again for the roleplay. MerisaMist 03:43, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Okie! I just wanted to make sure... And yes I do remember that I just didn't stalk the actual Prince and Rheine office rp.... I really should have though. I shall ask Bond! *jumps out a window*<--- I do not recomend that... :P MerisaMist 03:51, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Another question: Would you be up for another rp? I was thinking between Zeph and my Vivian? MerisaMist 04:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) We could have it at Vivian's Room. We could say this is the day before they got on the train? MerisaMist 04:21, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I'll post first MerisaMist 04:31, July 24, 2015 (UTC) No! It's okay! Don't hit yourself over the head. It wasn't your fault at all, please don't feel bad. I was just feeling stressed and conscious/paranoid about it and jumped to conclusions. Trust me, I kinda do that a lot, it's totally my fault. It's so sweet that you felt the need to apologize though, don't worry about it *squeezes tightly with hugs* xx ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:47, July 24, 2015 (UTC) YEEEEEEEESSSSSS Reynie's Title I had an idea for Reynie's title. I was think it would be the Fallen Prince? What do you think? MerisaMist 23:20, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay! MerisaMist 23:28, July 26, 2015 (UTC) No.. Why would I be mad at you? D: If it's because of chat or something, PM hasn't been working very well lately... :Yeah, you're all good *hugs* :) caps incoming Kate and Nora Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas 03:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : Ummm Nora's office? Or maybe the candy d hop or something? : ~Jayjay03:34, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Rheine & Hazelle Wanna RP them sometime? I'm leaving in a while but I really want to RP Hazelle. (Warning: She's gonna be a royal b*tch.) LittleRedCrazyHood 03:41, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Okiedokie P.S. Which rp should we start with first? *huggles* I was wondering if you would like to roleplay Amber and Kate on here as well? Or maybe Kate and Rosa (go TWD models)? ALSO, I wanted to let you know that if Kate isn't an active member of Nobis this year, then she will get cut as well as quite a few others at the end of this IC school year. I really want her to keep her spot (because I adore her), but it's all up to you. :Amber/Kate at Black Lake? :Rosa/Kate at The Owlery? : ::You first for Amber/Kate and me first for Rosa/Kate? Let's cause some trouble, ye? A Nobis RP has been started.. don't think this will end well, but the sooner we have the first impressions over with, the better. :D The Inferno Screenshots Could you send them to Ck, please? Death threats are grounds for an indefinite ban. 17:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hey, I was looking at the Katherine Deonte-Marxa page and i noticed that she doesn't like Jonathan very much. So, I was wondering if you would like to RP them just to get her to know him a little bit better. Trust me, he's very much a gentleman. So, if you want to, we can have Blythe, their senior in Gryffindor house and Jonathan's older cousin, run damage control to make sure nothing gets out of hand. Just send me an owl if you want to. 18:15, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Re So sorry for the late response! Where at? MerisaMist 17:59, July 31, 2015 (UTC) For Rheine This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:43, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Okie Sure thing. Do you want to post first? Also, I love your new signature. It's Leo Valdez! MerisaMist 14:15, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Will do! #Caleo is awesome. It's just awesome. MerisaMist 16:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Vampire Interview Calling all Ballycastle Bats players! The Ballycastle Bats are being interviewed and are to take part in a photoshoot for a large article in Witch Weekly! Please may your Batter report to The Leaky Cauldron for the interview. 16:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Kilauea and Art Yes, yes you can xD *hands u the foodstuffs* Reasons? Okay. So. I stalked your shipping page and came across the Brancilia first meeting... I can explain! *cue lame excuse* Brandon was affected by the way Cecilia acted and felt what he should have felt towards Tess, a need to protect her. Which later evolved into a crush yadda yadda yadda. So that's my lame excuse... You may bring the pitchforks and torches. :P MerisaMist 05:06, August 7, 2015 (UTC) No! It's totally fine! I just felt like I needed to explain it (I probably was telling myself that I needed to explain it to you when really I probably was just explaining it to myself. Gosh brain :P). Anywho, now that I think about something completely else, would you like to do a Mathia and Katherine rp? (Randomness!) MerisaMist 05:13, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Maybe at the Clock Tower? I could post first unless if you want to? MerisaMist 05:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Okie! MerisaMist 05:26, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Knightley Parents Models Elodie Gryffindor! 19:41, August 7, 2015 (UTC) SFAS RP? I'm up for doing them all. Do you have places in mind ? Merisa 04:30, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Those sound great! Maybe the owlery for Mathia and Elodie, and the third floor corridor for Demitrius and Elodie? Do you want to post first or should I? Merisa 04:37, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! Merisa 04:39, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Question Hey, so is Joan adopted yet from Lil' Bundles or not? Because I have an adults who is looking for another child to adopt. His name is Erik D'Martin and he has a younger sister, who's also in Slytherin. So... Could he possibly adopt her after meeting with Lars? 02:01, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so where should they meet? Or should we wait for a little while until Christmas break, which is when she can leave campus? 02:12, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I believe that's coming up next week, so... We can do it then. Do you want to RP Joan and Alessa sometime in school? Maybe common room? After all, if Erik does take a liking to her, then they will end up being sisters... 02:20, August 12, 2015 (UTC) I'll go first, if you don't mind. 02:30, August 12, 2015 (UTC) OMFG RP? Joan and Melinda? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:31, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Might as well be in the Slytherin Dormitories. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:44, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Yup, I posted. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:49, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Update to Shipping Page Hey, so one of my chars, Alyss Roanoke is crushing on Jasper Mitchell-Anderson and Sophie and I sort of have this feeling in our guts that it might turn into something else. So, just a heads up. I'll send you the link for you to stalk each and every one of our RPs with the two of them. 18:34, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to burst your bubble, dearie. But Angelica is the one with the former surname Kaiser, not Alexandra. :) Gurl... :Also apparently you're now a perfume. Check it xD :If I can find it here in Cebu, imma buy it (if I can) :Do eet :3 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) : RP? Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to rp Elodie with my Demitrius again? He has something to give her Merisa 02:45, August 16, 2015 (UTC) How about Stone Circle? Merisa 02:55, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I'll post first Merisa 02:59, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Y'know... Mkay mkay so... #Yasyasyas also Lévesque as in Hazel Lévesque? xD #Suuuure~ Where to? c: #And he'll abuse his special privilege every chance he gets ;3 #Oh oh ohhhhhh like dramatic 'wait you're my half-sister?!' discovery? xD #Try both of them at the same time!! #That needs to happen omg. Nobis Thing Testing Part One Nobis Thing Testing Part Two Go for it~ You have the Squirrel Seal of Approval. OM-NOM Seal of Approval You were not supposed to see that, but I'm glad you did and that you told me so. THANK YOU! I'm super iffy about her, because I based her off a former friend. Thanks for the good vibes though, it makes me feel a lot better about all the anxious energy I built up from putting her together. Thank you, thank you again. Ship it. Then, let me know. Effie 06:47, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing gurl! *thinks self is weird :P* I think Rheine/Reynie (He'd probably go with whatever Rheine is doing cause she is the only person he personally feels like he can be himself around) and Reynie/Elodie sounds amazing! Who posts first for the cousins and where at for the (potential friendship?) Elodie/Reynie? Merisa 21:22, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good! MerisaMist (talk) 22:35, August 21, 2015 (UTC) YAY I wasn't sure if anyone was going to be for it. It was your idea, and I liked it so much Boone just had to share. Effie.stroud (talk) 05:15, August 24, 2015 (UTC) The Girls and Boone Boone's Angels tho. :o Anyways, I'm yet to ask Effie, but maybe we could get a roleplay of our four girls and Boone causing/preventing trouble, aye? christmas gifts galore :D Christmas Gift For Rheine, from Cecilie For Rheine, from Victoria Let's pretend she sent this first lmao. For Rheine Dear Rheine, Firstly, Merry Christmas. Secondly, I didn't have much money to spend this year on gifts because my parents weren't too happy about me not going home with my sisters, so I apologize for the gifts. Thirdly, I really hope you're doing okay after that last game. I know I got hit too, but that doesn't really matter to me. So, please be okay. Now, I have like eleven more letters to write and my hand is already starting to hurt, so this has to be short. Apologies got that too. ''- Boyce Schmidt'' *There is also a small parcel. If one were to look inside, they would find a Remembrall, a Tutshill Tornadoes poster signed by all of the current players, and a bracelet.* OOC: I figured that since he's getting nothing but customized socks for his family and she's his only friend, that he could spend a bit more money on her. Especially since one of his gifts is basically all thanks to Edmund and he didn't pay for at all. Also, I sincerely apologize for Boyce's poor letter writing skills. I can't see him being very good at it, obviously, and he's rather annoyed with Christmas time. Oh gosh.. Boone's Angels should be right here any moment now, I believe. ANGELS E and LS found a note for each of them on a certain floor of the staircase ... like a stalker, he would wait and watch them find it. :Don't wear your robes. Wear your weekend clothes. Meet me at Grand Staircase Tower before lunch on Sunday. :Boone's Angels have Rules OM-NOM. Rule 1 only Amber knows. This should be fun. Effie.stroud (talk) 09:21, August 24, 2015 (UTC) For Rheine OOC: Translation: A branch from our homeland, so you can always have a piece of it and in turn, a piece of me. I love you Rheine! Merisa 21:02, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Kilauea & Séra I found a Clizzy friendship aesthetic that I like :P 23:02, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Eep! Uhm...Pretzel? You know I'm in chat, right? Like you could have just PMed me? XD But, honestly, if that's how you want to get rid of her, that's perfectly fine by me. :P :Right. :P So, if you want, we could roleplay them again and this time around, we could act like they've talked a few times before? Because I think it's been a while and I bet they have, so yeah. And maybe she mentions possibly adopting her once the year is over and yeah. : ::Hogsmeade Grounds? It's the first thing I thought of and I'm fricking lazy so. :: :::Can you post first please? ::: If I had a 'coin' for every 'something', I'd have 'a lot of money I'm so mad about that because what I really wanted for Aerich to say/think was "BEANSY! NOOOOO!!!" I don't know where the little quote comes from so I looked it up: taken from :"If "ifs" and "buts" were candy and nuts, wouldn't it be a Merry Christmas?" seems to be attributed to Don Meredith (the American football player/ commentator). To rephrase it: if all these reasons why we can't do something were party foods instead of words, we could have a really great party. It would seem to be patterned after "If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride" and "If I had a 'coin' for every 'something', I'd have 'a lot of money'" (insert your favorite coin, something and amount of money). Effie.stroud (talk) 05:20, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :I'll never go back, Jack. It's one of those things he can say out loud in RP, when he confronts her, regarding the attraction she "may" or may not have to Smith. I don't know if it counts as flirting when it's done in mid-air, in the middle of a quidditch match ... but flirting is flirting. I don't care where it gets done. As long as it gets done. ;) P.S. Is she coming to Bats Christmas in London? It's an RP that's yet to start, but basically Aerich and Gil are celebrating together. All the bats are invited. Now cue the song I based of Hanging Tree from Hunger Games because I didn't want you to miss out. Are you, are you coming to London. There's a party for the bats, and you've been invited. Stupid silly guys are going to be there, and you should be there too. Won't you come to Bat Christmas at the London Restaurant? Effie.stroud (talk) 05:47, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Damn Talk Pages If it wasn't a talk page, I probably would have noticed. Sorry, dammit. Your post on FCL, unless you just posted. Damn Talk Pages I hate that it's a talk page, like I really don't get that. Whatever your post on FCL. And sorry. Edit Confliction You did it to me OM-NOM. TO ME! I'm actually really glad you did because Aerich got to piggyback off Sabina's laser sharp aim. #TEAMWORK Effie.stroud (talk) 09:07, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Fernandez's Forum You keep mentioning Valentin. Is it on purpose or wHAT?! RP? Hey! I was wondering if you'd like to do another Rheine/Reynie or Elodie/Reynie rp? Or any other rps you'd like to try? Merisa 16:46, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. Just owl me when you get back on? Can I use your sigcode as well? Thanks! Merisa 17:29, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Sweet thanks! Maybe Reynie/Rheine at the Quad? I can't think of anywhere for Elodie/Reynie right now :P. Merisa 17:37, August 30, 2015 (UTC)